Squids and Jarheads, Part 2
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: AU. A continuation of my first story. Harm and Mac have met at the Naval Academy and have become engaged. Doesn't follow the show, although some of the events and characters are actually part of the show.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Squids 'n Jarheads: These Joined Hearts

**Author: **Kirsten

**Rating: **PG-15, due to the seriousness of some topics

**Summary:** AU. A continuation of my first story, Squids 'n Jarheads: To Everything There is A Season

**Author's Notes: **I hope that you guys like this part. This is very it gets very AU. I'm taking a few different twists from the show and I hope that you all will bear with me. I also apologize for the confusion dealing with my last chapter of the first Squids 'n Jarheads. I'm not very good with dates but all the dates should be 1994. Again, I apologize.

**Chapter One: Class Reunion**

1658 Eastern Standard Time (EST)

9 August 1995

The O Club

United States Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

It's funny how something so simple can turn your life around. I never thought that my fifteenth reunion could change my life. It was within these grounds that I grew up, became a woman, fell in love and realized who I am. These grounds changed my life. It was here that I met and fell in love with Harmon Rabb, who is now a major in the Marine Corps and stationed at Quantico Marine Corps Base. It was here that I met some of my best friends. We may each have moved on but I hope that we have stayed true to who we are. These grounds changed my life. They taught me discipline, courage, and strength. Looking back, I realize that people are right, the United States Navy Academy is one of best schools in the country; both academically and morally.

As Harm pulls the car through the gate, I smile as I see the beautiful grounds. This place is one of my favorite places in the whole world. "I remember what it felt like when I first walked in here as a midshipman." I say as I glance over at him.

He smiles at me, "I remember what it was like too."

"I was staying with Abby until plebe summer started. She was going to go to George Washington to study criminal law. Daddy had gotten her an apartment and then he sent me down there after we had the big fight about me going to the Academy. She was the only one who saw me off that day, the only one who I wrote too."

He takes my hand and squeezes it gently. I know that there is a reason why I love this man so much. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through in order to become an officer."

"Thanks, Harm. You know, I don't think that I would change anything. I met you, Cat, Bridget, Sturgis, and became closer to Joy. This place has made such a huge impact on my life."

He smiles, "I know. I was a scared, skinny kid who didn't know anything about life but when I left here for flight school, I had learned so much." He says as he pulls the car into a parking space.

I grab my purse and get out of the car. I take a deep breath: there is nothing like salt air. Harm takes my hand as we head into the O Club and I squeeze it. It amazes me sometimes how we don't need words to communicate. That tells me how much in love we are.

"Names, please?" the young petty officer asks as we enter the O Club.

"Major Harmon Rabb and Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie." Harm says to him.

"Are you here for the reunion of the class of 1979?" he asks.

"Yes, we are."

"Sir, ma'am, please go past the bar into the back rooms. They have been reserved for you."

"Thank you." I say as we head back there. Technically, we're really supposed to be in uniform but if we're in uniform, then we can't act openly about our relationships. It wasn't required so here we are.

"Mac!" Joy says as she rushes up and hugs me as we enter the room.

"Hey Sparky!" I say as I look into her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it' s just that I haven't seen you in so long. You still at the DIA?"

"That's ancient history, Mac. I'm with the CIA but don't leak it to anyone. Geez, I haven't talked to you in a while. What's going on?"

Harm interrupts, "Mac, can I get you something?"

"A water, please." I tell him as he heads over to the bar.

"So talk to me. We were in touch but then you got transferred to the U.S.S. _Midway _or something like that."

"Yeah. Right now, I'm at JAG headquarters as a lawyer. You remember Harmon Rabb?"

"How could I not? Cutest guy on the campus." She says as she laughs.

"That was him with me."  
"You've got to be kidding me!" she stares at me.

"Sparky, would I do something like that?"  
"Yes, you would, but you can't call me Sparky any more."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not Joy Sparks any more but Joy Webb."

"You got married!" I ask her.

"Yeah. Two years ago. His name is Scott Webb and he's with the CIA but you can't tell anyone." She says, flashing her left hand to me. Sure enough, there's a gold wedding band and then a diamond ring.

"Wasn't planning on it. Speaking of getting married, I have to talk to the wedding coordinator down here because I want to book the Chapel."

"You getting married?"

"No, I'm planning a funeral. Of course, I'm getting married, you genius."

"To Harmon Rabb? You've got be kidding me."

"Well, guess what. I'm not. We've be engaged since my birthday last year." I say and show her my left hand, which has my diamond engagement ring.

Joy grabs it and looks at it, "I can't believe that we haven't talked in so long."

"I thought that I heard you guys over here." A voice says from behind me.

"Bridget!" I say as I turn around. Bridget Magouirk was my roommate here and we became very close during our four years. She, Joy, and I were nicknamed the Three Musketeers by Harm.

She smiles and hugs me, "Hey Mac. Sparks, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have to go listen to some tapes about a terror alert?"

"Oh shut up, Magouirk. For your information, I have moved up in the world."

"Oh really, are you now able to take the information to your supervisor instead of just listening to it?"

"Guys, will you knock it off? I came here to enjoy myself, not to listen to you guys fight."

"She started it." Joy says, pointing at Bridget.

I sigh, "Bridget, it's good to see you. What have you been up to?"  
"I'm stationed down at Quantico as a weapons instructor and tester. I just got married to a Major Taylor Spencer, but he got sent over to South Korea as part of the fighter wing over there."

"Congratulations, Magouirk. I'm married too." Joy says.

"Thank you, Sparks. I'll have to go and talk to the guy who was crazy enough to fall in love with you." She says and smiles.

"His name is Scott Webb and he's the most romantic guy that I have ever met." Joy says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Mac, you attached yet?" Bridget asks, ignoring Joy.

"Engaged to Harmon Rabb."

"The same Harmon Rabb who dubbed us the Three Musketeers?"

"The one and only."

"Congratulations." Bridget says.

"Thanks. I'm glad that we've finally gotten here. We were engaged while we were here but then I broke up with him because I heard that he was cheating on me. We got back together after I was shot down over Iraq. I then found out that I was pregnant during law school. We had the kids and then he popped the question on my birthday."

"You have kids?" Joy asks me, surprised. I guess that she pulled herself out of her dream world about Scott.

"Yeah. Twins, Lucy and JT. They're so cute. Harm wanted to bring them with us but I insisted that we leave them home and take a week off for this and then go up to my parents' house for the remainder of the week."

"Sounds cool."

"So, are your guys here?"  
"Yeah. Scottie's probably playing darts. If you want to meet him, I think that I can pry him away from a game." Joy says, nodding her head towards the dart game that has started along the back wall.

"Taylor's probably at the same place." Bridget says as she looks in the same direction as Joy.

"Tell you what, why don't we go grab our guys and meet back here in about five minutes. Sound good to everybody?" I ask.

"Sure." They both agree before heading over to the dart game.

I head over to the bar and find Harm. I wrap my arms around his waist as he turns around, "Hey marine."

"Hey sailor."

"What happened to my drink?"

"I totally forgot. Sturgis and I were busy catching up on old times," He says as he kisses me, "Sturgis, I don't know if you remember her, but this is my fiancée, Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie. Mac, this is Lt. Commander Sturgis Turner."

"I remember you. You were one of the Three Musketeers." He says.

"Don't mention it. Bridget, Joy, and I all hated that name."

"Well, you were."

"Sturgis, can I borrow him for a minute? I have a few people that I would like him to meet." I ask, taking Harm's hand in mine."

"Sure. Go ahead. I have to go find my wife anyway." Chester says, taking the last sip of his drink and heading over to another corner of the room.

I lead Harm over to where Joy, Bridget, and I were a minute ago. Just then, Joy comes up with a tall man with short brown hair and Bridget comes over with a tall man with sandy blonde hair.

"Guys, this is my husband, Scott Webb. Scottie, this is Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie, Major Harmon Rabb, Major Bridget Magouirk, and Major Taylor Spencer." Joy says as she introduces us to her husband.

"It's nice to meet you all. Major Magouirk, Commander Mackenzie, I have heard a lot about you."

I smile, "I hope that it's all good. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Webb. But, please, it's Mac."

"Mac, Scott. Majors, it's nice to meet you."

Harm smiles, "Harm."

Taylor smiles, "Taylor."

"Alright, my turn. This is my husband, Major Taylor Spencer. Taylor, this is Mac, Harm, Joy and Scott."

"I'm very pleased to meet you all."

"Thanks, Taylor," Harm says, as another song comes over, "If you will excuse us, this is our song. Mac, may I have this dance?"  
"Of course," I say as I follow him onto the makeshift dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently, "I love you."

"I love you so much. It was great to see everyone."

"That it was." I say as we sway to the music.

"Hey, aren't we leaving tomorrow for Connecticut?" he asks.

I lean back and slap him on the shoulder, "Harm, you just ruined a perfect moment."  
"Sorry. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, we are and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Fine. I love you so much, Sarah."

"I'll love you forever, Harm." I say as I kiss him. I could hurt him so much for mentioning going home tomorrow right now. I was trying to forget it. I guess that maybe some memories are best left alone.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two: Memories of the Past

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I love getting them! Anyway, this is where things get very AU. I don't know how this will go over but I kinda like it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **don't own JAG

**Chapter Two: Memories of the Past**

1705 EST

10 August 1996

The Mackenzie Residence

263 Sugar Hill Road

Tolland, Connecticut

As I pull the car into the driveway of my parents' mansion, I hear Harm gasp and I laugh, "It's big, isn't it?"

"Huge. You lived here?"

"Yeah. Each of us kids had a suite, which included a bedroom, head, and a sitting room." I say as I pull up in front of the massive front door. An older man steps down on the front steps, coming towards us. I stop the car, and as I shut off the engine, he opens the door for me.

"May I ask who you are, ma'am, sir?"

"Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie and Major Harm Rabb, John."

He smiles, "Miss Sarah, it is so good to see you! We've missed you!"

"I've missed this place and you too, John. John, this is my fiancé, Major Harmon Rabb, U.S. Marines. Harm, this is John, the butler here. John, are my parents home?"

"Nice to meet you, John." Harm says as we get out of the car.

"It is my pleasure, sir. Miss Sarah, both of your parents are home. Your mother is in the library and your father is working in his office."

"Tell Mom that a lieutenant commander and a major are here to see her. Don't mention any names, please."

"Of course, Miss Sarah. I'll have Steven take care of your car for you."

"Thanks John."

"Please, come in. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks." I say as Harm and I follow him into the house. I smile as I hear Harm gasp again.

"Have a seat, Miss Sarah, Major Rabb. I'll be right back."

I sit down on the couch as Harm remains standing, a look of wonder on his face, "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Just a tad. How come you aren't speaking to your parents?" he says

I lean my head back against the back of the couch, "I had always wanted to go to the Academy but my mom wouldn't let me. She told me that I couldn't go because she didn't want me to. My dad wanted to help me, so he rented me an apartment in D.C. for Abby and me and sent me down there. He also signed my admission papers, since I wasn't eighteen when I went in, and that caused a big strain in their marriage. Luckily, Matt was there and fixed everything. Neither of my parents have spoken to me in twenty years."

"Wow and I thought that I have family problems." He says and smiles at me, "Mac, don't worry. I'll be right behind you, supporting you, just like I always do. I love you, Sarah and I will always be behind you."

"Thanks Harm." I say and kiss him, "I love you, too."

"Miss Sarah?" John asks, tearing us away from our little world.

"Yeah?"

"Mrs. Nadia would like to see you in the library."

"Thanks, John." I say, standing up and taking Harm's hand. We follow him into the library where my mother is sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Ma'am, the lieutenant commander and major are here to see you."

"Thank you, John." Mom says, and continues to read her book, "What are your names, Commander, Major?"

"Mom, it's been twenty years. God, can't you let anything go?"

She looks up in surprise, her book falling to her lap, "Sarah, I'm tired of arguing with you. Who is the guy with you?"

"Look, Mom, I just want to make peace with you and Daddy. Mom, this is my fiancé, Major Harmon Rabb, U.S. Marines. Harm, this is my mother, Nadia. By the way, Mom, if you even care, you have two grandchildren."

"Sarah, you are just full of surprises today. Major, it's nice to meet you. How did you meet my daughter?"

"It's nice to meet you, too, ma'am. We met at the Academy."

"What do you do for the Marines?"  
"I was a pilot and now I'm a lawyer. Before you can ask, ma'am, I am the father of your grandchildren."

"How many do you have?" Mom asks, seeming to take Harm's jobs okay.

"Twins, Lucy and David. They are not yet four."

"What are their full names?"  
"Lucia Kirsten and Harmon David, the third."

"Good, solid names. Are you still flying airplanes?"

"I'm a lawyer with the JAG Corps."

"It sounds like you have made a quite a name for yourself, Sarah."

"Yeah, and without your help, Mom."

"Nadia? What's all the noise?" a voice says from behind us.

"Fred, Sarah is back and she has some news for us." Mom says.

"Hi, Daddy." I say and turn around.

"Sarah! How are you, sweetie?" he says, rushing over to give me a hug.

"Fine, Dad. Dad, there's someone here that I want you to meet. Dad, this is Major Harmon Rabb, USMC. Harm, this is my father, Fred Mackenzie."

"Nice to meet you, Major."

"The pleasure is mine, sir. Please, call me Harm."

"Sarah, how are you related to this fine young man?"

"Dad! Harm is my fiancé and the father of your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren! How many? How old?"

"There are two of them, Lucy and David. They aren't yet four." I say, reaching into my purse and pulling out pictures of the kids.

"They are so cute, Sarah!" he says, showing the pictures to Mom.

"Now, Sarah, you must have come here for a reason. What's the reason?"

"I want to make peace with you and Mom. I'm here, alive and well and I think that I have convinced Mom that I'm fine and can make my way in the Navy."

"When did you get so smart?" Mom asks.

"I've always been this smart, Mom." I say, smiling, "But really, I think that I got smart when I crashed my Tomcat." I say quietly.

"Oh my god." Mom says as she puts a hand over her mouth, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine just that I crushed my knee. I had to have surgery to reconstruct my knee. I sometimes have problems walking and I sometimes use crutches and a knee brace. Luckily, I have qualified to keep my flight status and my hours in my Tomcat."  
"Are you sure that you are okay?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. Harm wasn't there to support me but my friends helped me through it."

"Well, I'm glad that you are okay. Sarah, Harm, you must be tired right now. Sarah, your old room is open if you want to use that. I'll have John bring up your bags."

"Thanks Mom. Our bags are in the back of my car. Harm and I will be up in my room." I say and take Harm by the hand and lead him upstairs to my old room. It's a huge room with a private bath attached. You can't see the blue walls because they are covered in pictures. There are pictures of Tomcats, Annapolis, Navy recruiting posters, and my special sports memories.

Harm takes one look at my room and smiles, "I can see why your office is such a mess 'cause your room looks the same way."

I smack him and head into my room, sitting down on the bed. My stuffed animals are still here and I lean back against them. Harm joins me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist and propping himself up by his elbow.

"I had a great time today, Mac. Who ever thought that I'd ever fall in love with the daughter of one of the richest men in America."

"And who the heck ever thought that I'd ever fall in love with the son of a U.S. Navy SEAL when the guy himself is a Marine."

"Very funny, Mac. My dad was so happy to find out that we had gotten together. He liked you already but now he likes you even more."

"And I'm sure that he hates you because you joined the Marines."

Harm burst out laughing and I start laughing too just as there is a knock at the hatch, "I'll get it." He says and gets up.

John opens the hatch with Steven behind him, both of them carrying luggage. "Miss Sarah, Mr. Harm, here are your bags."

"Thanks John. You can leave them here." I say and get off the bed. Harm and I each brought one suitcase, plus our uniform bag and I also brought my laptop.

"How long will you be staying, miss?"

"We have to be back in Washington by Monday. We'll probably leave here Sunday morning."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. Mrs. Nadia said to tell you that dinner will be served at six o'clock in the dining room. She would like you to be there."

"Thanks, John." I say and go over to the bookshelf, "Do you want to see some pictures of me when I was younger?" I ask Harm as John and Steven leave, closing the hatch behind them.

"Of course." He says, laying down on the bed and pulling me up against his chest.

I open the photo album and start telling stories about my childhood.

Half an hour later, John comes up to tell us that dinner is served. Harm and I head down to the dinning room and I am surprised to find another guest.

He turns around when we come into the room, "Sarah, long time no see."

"Tom? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Your mother called me and invited me over to dinner."

"Well, it's great to see you, Tom," I say as Harm and I sit down, "Thomas Kinglessy, this is my fiancé, Major Harmon Rabb. Harm, this is Thomas Kinglessy, one of my good friends from high school."  
"Mr. Kinglessy, it is very nice to meet you. I'm sure that you have some good stories to tell about Mac in her younger years."

Tom laughs, "I certainly do. But please, Major, call me Tom."

"Then it's Harm."

During dinner, Tom asks, "Sarah, I was wondering if I could ask you to be my date for my company's formal dance tomorrow night."

"Tom, I would be honored to be your date. But, I'm going to have to ask that my fiancé also be included."

"That's fine with me. I'll add two more to the guest list."

"Thank you Tom."

An hour later, after we have finished dinner and Dad, Tom, and Harm have gone to share a few brandies and to do whatever guys do in Dad's study. Mom and I are in the library and I'm having a hard time not yelling at her. "Mother, why did you invite Tom?"

"I thought that you would like to see him. I also know that you had feelings for him but I wasn't planning on you showing up here engaged."

"Mom, are you saying that you don't approve of Harm?" I ask her, shocked.

"I'm not saying that. I was just merely suggesting that you could give up your career and move back home."

I get up and start pacing, "Mom, I'm not going to give up a career that I worked so hard to save after I crashed. I have been in love with Harmon Rabb since the day I met him. I have two beautiful children, your grandchildren, with him. He's the one who makes me whole and the one that I come home to every night."

"Sarah, the man is a pilot and a Marine. Do you know how dangerous of a job that is?"

"Mom, you must be forgetting that I'm a pilot too and also a naval officer. I take risks too."

"What would happen to your children if you or Harm died? Who would raise them? Don't you want your children to grow up with a mother and a father."  
"Mom, my children have a mother and a father who love them so much that they are willing to die for them. I have no romantic feelings towards Tom, because the only man that I am in love with is Harmon Rabb."

"I'm not saying that I don't like Harm but I am saying that I think you need to consider your options. I know that Tom loves you. Can't you give your children a stable home and a parent who is home all the time?"

"Mom, you don't know anything about my job. Mom, if Tom and I ever had anything, it was during high school. And high school is over. I'm engaged to be married and I want you there. One of the reasons why I came here was to seek your approval. But if you don't approve, then there is no point in me getting married."

"I love you, Sarah, and I want what is best for you."

"Mom, if you want what is best for me, you could get to know Harm for the man that I know and love."

"Alright, Sarah, I will try." She says, standing up and hugging me.

I hope so, Mom, I really hope so.

2005 EST

11 August 1996

Ballroom

The Aqua Turf

Plantsville, Connecticut

Harm and I walk into the ballroom after getting dropped off at the door by the private limo Tom sent, "Have you ever been here?" I ask him as he looks around in wonder.

"No, but I have heard of it."

Just then Tom approaches us, "Sarah! Harm! So glad that you came! Sarah, you look wonderful." He says, referring to my navy blue strapless, floor length dress. Harm is wearing his dress blues, which are now in season. I love to see him in dress blues and the gold wings that he wears make me crazy.

"Thank you, Tom."

"Harm, may I steal your lovely fiancée away for a dance?"

"Of course. I'm going to go check out the buffet table." He says as Tom leads me out to the dance floor.

We dance a few dances but then Tom takes me out to a rose garden. I smile, thinking of another person, my best friend and the man that I can see myself growing old with, having more children with, and spending the rest of our lives together.

I'm still in la-la land but am broken out of it to see that Tom has dropped down on one knee and is holding a diamond ring out for me to see, "Sarah, I know that you are already engaged but I wanted to tell you how I feel. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. I love you. I have loved you since the day that I have first saw you in the seventh grade. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Tom, I have deep affections for you, too, but not love. The only man that I love is Harmon Rabb, the one guy who has seen me through thick and thin, laughter and tears. We have two beautiful children, both of whom I love very much and I know that Harm does too. I'm sorry, Tom, but I can't marry you." I say and kiss him on the cheek before heading back inside.

Harm is looking for me when I come back in. He hands me a plate and together, we sit down to eat. A few minutes later, my cell phone rings, "Damn," I say as I pull it out of my purse and answer it, "Mackenzie."

"Commander, this is Admiral Chegwidden."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your leave, Commander, but I need you and Major Rabb back at JAG A.S.A.P."

"Sir, you do realize that the major and I are in Connecticut."

"I know that, Commander, but I need you. Now."

"Alright, sir, we'll leave right away and we should be there around 1000 tomorrow morning, sir." I say, glancing at my watch.

"I'll see you then, Commander. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, sir." I say, hanging up the phone and sighing.

"What was that about?" Harm asks.

"Admiral Chegwidden wants us A.S.A.P. We've got to go." I say, getting up.

"Duty calls," Harm says, following me, "as always."

2305 EST

11 August 1996

The Mackenzie Residence

263 Sugar Hill Road

Tolland, Connecticut

I quietly open the kitchen hatch and then lead Harm upstairs. I hear the TV on in my parents' room and head down there, "Mom? Dad?"

"You're home early." Dad says as he looks up from the TV.

"We got called back to Washington. The admiral wants us back for a case."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as we get changed and packed."

"I'm sorry that you have to go." Dad says, getting up and hugging me and then shaking Harm's hand, "It was good to see you. The next time I'm down in Washington, I'm coming to see my grandkids."

"You do that, Dad." I say as I hug him tightly.

Mom comes over and hugs me and kisses my cheek, "I approve," she whispers before hugging Harm, "It was good to meet you, Harm. Please, come see us again."

"Believe me, I will. Thank you so much, Mr. Mackenzie, Mrs. Mackenzie." He says as he leads me out and back to my room.

I smile. My mission here has been done. Now it's time to move on to a new one.

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter Three: Strategies

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm trying to copy this story from another one with the names "Kirsten and Jeffrey" and while I try to read everything over as carefully as I can, I am only human! The mistakes are mine and mine alone. I will try and make a better effort in the future. Thank you though, to all those who did review. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JAG or else there would a completely different plot line!

**Chapter Three: Strategies **

1003 EST

12 August 1996

Admiral Chegwidden's Office

Judge Advocate General Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

I walk into JAG, Harm following behind me. He hasn't been here a lot, just a few times to try cases or to visit me. Admiral Chegwidden, the JAG, is a former Navy SEAL and is probably one of the best men that I know. Going into my office, I hang up my overcoat and put my cover on my desk, along with my briefcase, with Harm following my lead.

"Commander Mackenzie! Major Rabb!" Harriet says, coming to attention as we head into her office, "I thought that you were still on leave." Lt. Harriet Sims is one of my good friends and is married to one of the most promising lawyers at JAG, Lt. Bud Roberts.

"At ease. We were but the admiral called us back here last night." Harm says.

"Of course, sir. He said that he wanted to see you when you get here." She says, coming to a relaxed stance, "The kids have been great. They'll be happy to see you."

"We missed them, too." I say as I smile, "I'll talk to you later about getting them, Harriet."

"Of course, ma'am." She says.

We go into the admiral's outer office and Harm knocks on the hatch. We enter and come to attention, "Major Rabb and Commander Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir!" Harm says.

"At ease. Have a seat." He says. The admiral is an older man with brown eyes and a shaved head.

"Thank you, sir. What did you want to see us about, sir?" I say.

"I got a call from the FBI, a Abby Mackenzie-Thomas called. Any relations to you, Commander?"

"Yes sir. She's my twin sister."

"Really? Anyway, she wants you two to go undercover at a high school in Florida. Apparently, there has been a ton of rapes and assaults that have been done by Marines. You will be posing as high school students, and Commander, it will be your job to get close to a Lizzie Krueger and Maggie Wittenburg. Major, you will act as the boyfriend and backup to Commander Mackenzie."

"Sir, are you serious?" I ask. I can't do this. I can't leave my kids for a whole year!

"I'm sorry, Commander, but the SecNav would like this relieved as soon as possible. You leave as soon as possible."

I sigh. If the order came from the SecNav, then there's nothing we or the admiral can done about it, "Sir, do you have any more details?"

"Agent Thomas said that the major's parents will be Agents Abby and Richard Thomas. Commander, yours will be Agent Joy Webb and Scott Webb."

"Sir, if I may. I think that Abby and Richie should be my parents because Abby and I look so much alike."

"That makes sense. Talk to your sister about it tomorrow when you meet them at Burger Joint for dinner at 1800. You leave in two weeks, which should give you enough time to clean up any loose ends that you might need to do."

"Sir, can I take my dog with me?" I ask, hating the fact that I might have to leave Shadow behind.

"You will have to talk to the agents about that one, Mac. Please don't report in tomorrow, seeing as I have managed to rearrange your caseload so there will be no work for you to do. God speed to both of you. Good luck. Dismissed." He says.

Harm and I come to attention before turning on our heels and heading out into the bullpen.

"Mac, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look tired."

"I wonder why!" I say and smile, "Why don't you pick up a pizza and meet me at home. We don't have to pick up the kids until tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I can think of plenty things to do until we have to leave." I say and smile wickedly.

"You are one crazy person, Mac." Harm says and smiles.

1102 EST

12 August 1996

The Rabb Residence

236 Woodsfield Street

Alexandria, Virginia

I pull into the driveway, kill the engine, grab my suitcase, briefcase, and uniform bag and head to the front hatch. I unlock the hatch and smile when Shadow, my black Newfoundland dog, picks up her head and starts barking when I turn on the light.

"Hey girl. Have you been good for Bud and Harriet?" I say, reaching down to pet her silky coat. Shadow just stands and licks my face.

I set down my briefcase and slip off my heels. I head upstairs, grabbing a pair of U.S. Navy sweatpants out of the drawer and a Marine Corps t-shirt. I quickly change, hanging up my uniform so that it won't get wrinkled, and pad into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. I open the fridge and find that we have nothing in there but water and a few cans of soda, "Ya think that we would have something that I like to drink." I say and push Shadow's nose of the doorway before grabbing two soda out of the fridge. She's looking for something to eat, I can tell, but she's not going to get anything from me.

"Pizza's here!" Harm calls as he comes into the front hall and closes the hatch behind him.

"Good." I say and smile when I smell the pizza.

"I must say, Mac, that you looked gorgeous in that dress last night."

"Thanks, Harm. I'll keep it and wear it to the next ball that we have to go to."

"Very funny, Mac. Are you going to enjoy this pizza or not?"

"Of course I am, you jerk!" I say and grab the pizza out of his hands and head into the family room. I lay down on the couch, pop open a soda, and take a piece of pizza out of the box.

"You look comfortable." Harm says as he comes into the room after changing out of his uniform and starts on a piece of pizza.

"I am." I say and smile at him.

"You know, the kids aren't here. This means that we have the whole house to ourselves." Harm says, flashing his flyboy grin at me.

"Harm, we need to talk about the kids and what we are going to do with them when we leave for this lovely undercover operation."

"I don't know what we are going to do with the kids."

"You are so helpful. Abby and Richie are coming with us so they are out of the question. We could leave them with Matt and Sophia or your parents or mine. They would all love to have the kids." I say.

"How about if we give them each a few months?" Harm says, popping open the other soda.

"That sounds good to me. Say, Harm, you have some competition."

"What the hell do you mean?" he asks.

"Tom Kinglessy proposed to me."

"What? What the hell did you say?"

"I said no, Harm." I say and take his face in my hands, "I love you and you alone."

"I love you, too, Sarah." He says and places a kiss on my forehead.

I yawn and get up, "It's time for bed."

"But we haven't finished the pizza."

"Harm, if I don't go to sleep in my own bed soon, I'm going to fall asleep in the damn pizza!"

"Alright! Alright! You go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes. Oh, there's a pair of my favorite boxers on the bed if you want to use them."

"Thanks Harm. Come on, Shadow." I say as I head up the stairs to the master bedroom with Shadow following me. I quickly slip off my sweatpants and slip on Harm's boxers. I untuck the comforter and slip under it. Shadow jumps up on the bed and rests her head on my stomach. I gently stroke her head and I can tell that she is relaxed.

Harm comes in, gets changed, and climbs into bed, "The kids are staying at Bud and Harriet's for the day."

"Good. Do you want to go sight seeing later?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?" he asks.

"Air and Space? Or American History?" I say, referring to my two of my favorite museums.

"Sounds fine to me." He says, running his foot against my calf.

"Harm, knock it off!" I say, turning my head to face him.

He just grins and kisses me.

"Harmon…"

1625 EST

12 August 1996

Lieutenants Bud and Harriet Roberts' Apartment

Apartment 6

Traveler's Apartment Building

Washington, D.C.

I knock on the door of Bud and Harriet's apartment and smile at Mac when we hear little footsteps running towards the door.

The door flies open and Lucy and David are standing there with Harriet behind them, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey guys! Were you good for Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud?"

"Yes." Lucy says, jumping up and down.

"No." David says. He's the quieter of the two and often gets teased by his sister.

"David, what happened, buddy?" I ask him as I pick him up.

"We went to the 'useum and Lucy double-dared me to go into one of the exhibits and so I did." He says. The only museum that he could be referring to is the Air and Space.

"Lucia Kirsten, what did you do?" Mac asks, crossing her arms and staring down at her daughter.

"Nothing, Mommy."

"Lucia Kirsten…" she says, drawing out her name.

"Mommy, I didn't do anything."

"I think that you did, Lucia. Your father and I will discuss this later, okay?"

"Yes Mommy." She says.

"Good." Mac says as she picks Lucy up and hugs her daughter close.

"So, Harriet, how were they really?"

"Fine, sir. They went to bed early and got up late this morning. It was our pleasure to have them." She says as Bud, her husband, comes and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good. Lucy, David, go and get your stuff. Mommy and Daddy have to talk to Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud." I say as I set JT down.

"Okay, Daddy." Lucy says as she grabs her brother's hand and leads him back to the living room.

"What's up, sir?"

"Mac and I got sent undercover."

"Where?"

"A high school in Florida. We have to take down a group of men who have been raping and assaulting girls at a local high school. Mac is going in as one of the girls and I am her back up."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a year or less." Mac says and looks over at me.

"A YEAR!" Harriet says.

"Yeah. We will be back to see the kids and I hope to bring them out to us for some visits."

"Do you want us to watch the kids?"

"We still have to think about it. But thanks for the offer." Mac says as she smiles and I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans her head back against my shoulder.

"Anything for them." Harriet says as the kids come back.

"All set, Mommy." Lucy says, pulling her rolling backpack, pillow, and stuffed animal, a teddy bear which she named Bulldog.

"Good. David, are you already?"

"Yup."

"Good. Say good-bye to Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud, okay?" Mac says as the kids take turns hugging their beloved aunt and uncle.

They come back to us and Mac and I take them back to our house.

1805 EST

12 August 1996

Burger Joint

Washington Mall

Washington, D.C.

I smile as I walk into Burger Joint, holding Richie's hand. Mac, Harm, Joy, and Scott are sitting at a table, burgers and fries in their hands, laughing as Lucy and David try to eat their burgers. It's really funny and I start laughing too.

"What so funny?" Richie asks.

"Your niece and nephew 'cause they are trying to eat their burgers. It's just so funny." I say, pointing at them.

Richie looks and smiles when he sees them, "That's great. Shall we go and join them?"

"Sounds good to me." I say and head over to the table, "Hey you guys."

"Hey Abby, Richie." Joy says as she smiles and gets up to give me a hug, "Scott, say hello."

"Hello. Are you happy now?" he asks his wife, an unhappy look on his face.

"Yes." She says, kissing his cheek and then sitting back down.

"Scottie, what's wrong?" I ask.

"You don't want to know, Abby."

"Scott, tell me before I turn the dogs loose on you."

"I wanted to be the liaison to the Pentagon from the FBI but they didn't want me.""Who did they choose?" I ask, a plan coming to mind.

"Phillip Peyton, Jr."

"Scottie, smile okay? I'm going to get your job back okay?" I say and turn towards Harm and Mac, "Mac how are you? How was the reunion?"

"Well, Mom and Dad are finally talking to me, they met Harm, and they found out about their grandchildren and want to meet them."

"That's great. So, did you pass the in-laws test, Harm?" I ask him.

"I think so. I mean, they seemed to like me."

"That's good. Anyway, shall we continue with business here?" I say, pulling up a chair. Richie prefers to stand, I guess since he has been sitting down all day.

"Auntie Abby! Uncle Richie!" Lucy says, running towards us. They are our godchildren and Rich and I like to spoil them rotten.

"Lucy! David! How are you guys?" Richie says as he picks up David and gives him a hug.

"Fine, Uncle Richie, just fine. Mommy's going to take us to the 'useum tomorrow." David says.

"Mac, I guess that your kids inherited your love of flying." Rich says, smiling.

"Guess so." She says, smiling.

"What about me? I was a pilot, too." Harm says, looking slightly hurt.

"You know, Harm, that's one story that I haven't heard before."

"Which story?" I ask, putting Lucy down and sitting down. Richie puts David down and together, the brother and sister run back towards the play area.

"Why you love to fly so much. I mean, your parents aren't pilots or have an interest in flying. I mean, for Mac, our grandfather was a World War II pilot serving in the China-Burma-India theatre."

"My dad was a SEAL who served during the Vietnam War. He always loved to fly in the helos but didn't have good enough eyesight to become a pilot." Harm says.

"Really? That's so cool." Richie says.

"I wanted to be a SEAL but I can't because I'm a woman. Anyway, Harm's dad already loves me and hates Harm."

"Why?" Richie asks, not knowing about the rivalry between the Navy and the Marines.

"Rich, sailors don't like the marines and the marines don't like the sailors. It's always been that way. Besides, if I had never gone into the Marines, I would have never meet Mac." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"Have you guys decided what's happening with the kids?" I ask.

"Harm's parents are coming down here for three months then Mom and Dad will be down here."

"What about guardianship?" I ask.

"We're going to let the daycare place know what's going on, but any important documents will be faxed over to us. We'll sign them and send them back. Is that okay with you guys?"

"That's fine. I'll make sure that you have a secure fax line and I'll make sure that my signature is on the letter going to the daycare place, since this is my op."

"Abby, I have a few issues that I need to discuss." Mac says, leaning her head back against Harm's shoulder.

"Shoot."

"I can bring my plane, car, and Shadow with me?"

"You can fly the plane down there, I guess that you can ship the BMW down. You'll have to pay for it, though."

"Won't the Bureau pay for it?" Mac asks.

"Sorry. It's your car and you want it, so you pay for it."

"Fine. Harm, do you want to drive it down?"

"Drive the Beemer? Mac, are you nuts?"

"Nuts for you and yes, you can drive the Beemer. Just be careful with my baby. Shadow can come with me in the plane. Alright, we got that worked out. What's next?"

"Here are your files. Mac, meet Kay Thomas and your 'parents' are Richie and me. Harm, meet Jeffrey Tyler and your 'mommy' and 'daddy' are Joy and Scottie." I say, handing each of them their files, "Harm, Mac, I would suggest that you each get some new clothes but wait until you get down there. Mac, I'm sure that A.J. told you that you're to get close to a Lizzie Krueger and Maggie Wittenburg. From what we could gather, they are the most popular girls in school and don't like newcomers. Mac, you are going need some new clothes. Provocative clothes at that. We are going to create a rumor that you are an easy person to get into bed with from our guy at the base. Harm, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Harm, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I am a trained naval officer so I think that I can take care of myself."

"Alright, fine. Abby, what's my role in this?" Harm asks.

"You are her boyfriend. We need you guys to be all lovey-dovey and then have a big fight. That's when we think the girls will move in because Mac is looking for a new man."

"How long before this fight?"

"A few months. I don't know, it depends on how well things go. I want you guys to go home, pack a few personal things and go over your files. Harm, you are going to leave in a few days. Mac, next week. Think that you can handle that?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Abby. Joy, Scott, nice to see you. Richie, good luck with Abby." Mac says, smiling at Richie.

"I think that I'm going to need it." Richie says, kissing my temple.

Harm calls the kids over and helps them to tie their laces and get ready to go. I smile as I watch the exchange. Harm puts Lucy up on his shoulders while Mac carriers David. God, I hope that this goes as planned.

**End Chapter Three. **


End file.
